Code of Conduct
by Maverick500
Summary: While conducting a raid a DEVGRU Sniper turned NYPD JTTF LT discovers a human trafficking ring is helping to fund a massive terrorist attack on New York and SVU must help JTTF stop it. OC/Olivia, Carisi/Rollins, Fin/Warner pairing Ch. 4 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of L &O SVU. I'm just borrowing them. However, the characters you don't recognize are mine**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Jack Stabler**

 **Birth: Date: June, 06 1970**

 **Height: 6'1.5"**

 **Weight: 180lbs.**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: cerulean**

 **Sidearm: .45 ACP HK 45 Tactical**

 **Edged Weapon: Microtech 151-10 Halo V AUTO OTF, SOG SEAL 2000**

 **Military Service (Navy):**

 **Enlistment – 1987; attended BUD/S directly after basic training, then STT after graduating BUD/S. Assigned to Seal team 4 in August, 1988; joined Seal Team 6 in 1991 and remained with Seal 6 until he left the Navy in 2007. Terminal U.S. Navy rank, Master Chief Petty Officer (E-9).**

 **Awards and Decorations:**

 **SEAL Trident, Master Parachutist Wings (with a Combat Jump Device with a large gold star centered on the shroud lines 5/16 inch below the canopy), Military Freefall Parachutist Badge (With a gold star centered on the dagger), Navy Cross (2), Navy and Marine Corp Medal, Purple Heart (2), Silver Star (With V Device) (2), Bronze Star (With V device) (3), Navy Expeditionary Medal, Navy Good Conduct Medal, Combat Action Ribbon, Navy Expert Rifle and Pistol Marksmanship Badges, Navy Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, Afghanistan Campaign Ribbon, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal Ribbon, The Armed Forces Service Medal Ribbon, Defense Meritorious Service Medal Ribbon, Defense Superior Service Medal Ribbon (2), European - African - Middle Eastern Campaign Medal Ribbon, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal Ribbon, Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal Ribbon, Kosovo Campaign Medal Ribbon, Legion of Merit Medal Ribbon (3), Iraq Campaign Medal Ribbon, Kuwait Liberation of Kuwait Medal Ribbon,** **Master EOD badge**

 **Special Skills: Hand to hand combat instructor, Master Interrogator HALO/HAHO qualified, Scuba qualified, Fixed and rotary wing licensed pilot, EOD qualified including nuclear weapons, Combat EMS qualified, Survivalist training, Advanced SERE training, Tactical Offensive/Defensive driving qualified, Sniper school instructor, Speaks Arabic, Farsi, Urdu, Pashtu, Dari, Kurdish, Turkish, Hebrew French, German, Russian, Ukranian, Hungarian, Romanian, Bosnian, Serbian, Croatian Bulgarian Albanian, Czech, Italian, Spanish, Polish, Belgian, Portuguese, Azeri, and Tajiki**

 **Agencies trained with: CIA, FBI, DEA, US Marshals, SS (Secret Serviss, DSS (Diplomatic Security Service), ATF**

 **Security Clearence: Above Top Secret**

 **Vehicle: 2018 Ford Shelby Raptor**

 **Nickname: Mako**

 **Current Occupation: A LT with the NYPD JTTF**

 **A/N: This takes place in the current season but Mike Dodds never died. He went to JTTF. And Jack and Olivia have been married a year and a half. They both adopted Noah.**

 **Chapter 1:**

LT. Jack Stabler hefted his FERFRANS SOAR P and whispered to his partner of a year and a half SGT Mike Dodds, "Open er up."

Dodds nodded as he quietly opened the warehouse door; allowing Jack to lead the 6-man TAC team into the warehouse. Jack shouted as soon as they made entry, "NYPD PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND GET YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS. NOW."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the men immediately dropped their weapons and looked fearfully at the heavily police officers as a tall heavily built man with cold coal black eyes his white hair slicked back and a white goatee framing his mouth stepped out of the back and asked in a booming voice, "What is the meaning this?"

Jack let the rifle fall to his chest as he stepped forward and, "This is a raid. Mr..."

The man gave him a reptilian grin as he replied, "My name Hassan bin Khalid. And why are you raiding my warehouse?"

Jack said as he locked eyes with bin Khalid, "Then I guess whatever we find in this warehouse is your property then."

An overweight man in an expensive black suit came strutting out of the back and asked in a pompous voice, "I would like to see your search warrant Detective."

Jack know who the fat jerk was. He was John Buchanan. A cold smirk graced his lips as he sneered, "Aw John Buchanan; scumbag defense lawyer to dope pushers pedophiles and apparently now we can add terrorists to his list of clients. And it's LT dickless not detective and we don't need a search warrant. We've have this place and your client under surveillance for a while now."

Buchanan sputtered, "LT what? I'll have your badge for your baseless accusations against me and my client and for the unlawful surveillance on my client. You racially profiled him and that is unconscionable and-"

Jack cut him off as he grabbed him by his tie and twisted his hand in the expensive silk and roughly pulled him forward as he hissed in an eerily quiet voice, "First of all dickless it's Stabler and we didn't target your dirt bag client cause he's Syrian we targeted him cause he's a Muslim extremist and last time I checked Islam is a religion not a race dumbass."

Buchanan's face turned white then red as Dodd's said, "Mr. Buchanan We have-"

A voice shouted, "Hey LT you need to take a look at this."

Jack drug Buchanan along with him as he walked over to where the cop was standing. He was about to ask what did he need to see when he spotted the bruised and battered little girl. He shoved Buchanan away as he growled, "Arrest Khalid fore I put a bullet in im."

Then he squatted down and said, "It's going to be okay sweetie my name's Jack; I'm a police Officer. You're okay now; let's get you outta here. He scooped the little girl up in his arms and said as he carried her outside, "Call Liv"

Dodds nodded as he passed Khalid off to another member of the TAC team and followed Jack outside to his truck and watched him set the waif-like girl in the passenger seat and wrapped his raid jacket around her as he called LT Olivia Benson. While Dodds talked to Olivia Buchanan came out and said, "My client knew nothing-."

Jack cut him off as grabbed the fat defense lawyer by his suit jacket and slammed him into the metal wall of the warehouse and cocked his fist when Dodds said quietly, "Come on man he isn't worth it."

Jack released Buchanan and growled, "You better go with your kiddie diddlin pedophile client councilor."

Buchanan huffed as he left. After he left Jack stuck a Parodi in his mouth and had just lit it when Liv and the other detectives from SVU showed up. She said good naturedly "I thought you were going to quit those things?"

He turned around and smirked as he said, "Naw decided I ain't a quitter."

She chuckled as she took in how he was dressed. He wore black 5.11 Tactical APEX pants black BLACKHAWK BLACK OPS boots and a tight black underarmor UA HEATGEAR t-shirt. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a Silver titanium MTM SEAL watch on his left wrist a black .45 ACP HK 45 Tactical with a Surefire x300u/b flashlight in a black G-Code XST RTI Kydex Holster on his right hip, his encrypted BlackBerry z30 smartphone on his left thigh, black 26" Talon DiscLoc Baton in a black nylon sheath on his left thigh and a black Microtech 151-10 Halo V AUTO OTF in his right hip pocket. She also noticed the Dragon skin threat Level V body armor and the black Blackhawk Omega Elite Tactical vest he wore over it and a black OPSCORE ballistic FAST LE HIGH CUT HELMET on his head. She asked, "Why did you call in SVU?"

He replied as he showed her the petrified waiflike little girl. Olivia walked up to the little girl and knelt down and said, "Hello my name is Olivia; what's your name."

The little girl reached for Jack's hand as she said in a small voice, "Amaya Jiménez."

Olivia noticed the way she clutched Jack's hand and that her husband the badass former DEVGRU sniper had instantly fallen in love with the little Hispanic girl. She asked, "How old are you?"

Amaya replied, "4 and a half."

Jack and Olivia locked eyes and she saw the rage burning in his flashing cerulean eyes. She knew that whoever had hurt Amaya was in for a world of pain. She was about to ask something else when Detective Sonny Carisi walked up and said, "Liv we found something else."

Jack asked, "What did you find?"

Carisi said, "It would be better if I showed you."

Olivia nodded as she and Jack stood up to follow. But as soon as Jack started to walk away Amaya began to scream. They both knelt back down as Olivia asked, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Amaya said through her tears, "I don't want him to leave me."

Olivia grinned as Jack knelt down and said in a gentle voice, "I'll be back sweetie. Besides my good buddy Mike is going to stay here with you till I get okay."

She asked in her small voice, "You promise you'll be back?"

He replied, "I promise sweetie."

She nodded as he grinned and rose back up and took his SOAR P in his hands. He gripped the KAC Foregrip and turned on the AN/PEQ-15 ATPIAL as he moved he kept the AAC suppressor always in pointed downrange and peered into the EOTECH EOLAD-1v holographic sight as he covered Liv's six as they delved deeper into the warehouse. She commented we need more light. He chuckled as he switched on the rifle mounted Surefire X400 V IRc and asked, "How's that?"

She replied as she shot a grin over her shoulder, "That's better thanks."

He replied as he swept his rifle back and forth searching for threats, "You're welcome. Now where the hell is everyone. He reached over and keyed his AN/PRC-148 MBITR and asked, "Where the hell are you guys?"

Fin replied, "We're in the basement. You really need to get down here. Place looks like a torture chamber."

Jack asked as he took point and led the way further, "Any prisoners down there?"

Fin replied, "Negative."

Jack replied, "Copy that we're on our way."

And with that he and Liv made their way to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When they got to the basement they were both angered and horrified by what they saw. They saw exam tables with steel restraints and blood and gore covered surgical instruments. They also saw a number of bamboo tiger cages. Carisi asked, "What the hell are those."

Jack replied as he let go of his of rifle and drew his SOG SEAL Knife 2000 from the Kydex sheath taped to the shoulder of his assault vest and poked the cage as he said, "These are called bamboo tiger cages. They used em in Nam. They...oh my god."

The SVU asked in union, "What is it?"

Jack replied as he rushed over to an unconscious woman strapped to machine that looked like a combination rack and electric chair. Thankfully the restraints on this device were leather and posed no match for the razor sharp 7" partially serrated powder-coated blade. He cut the straps and Carisi gently picked her up. As soon as her back left the metal bed a loud pop was heard followed by a beeping. They all froze as Detective Amanda Rollins asked, "What was that?"

Jack yelled as he flipped the machine over onto its side revealing a bomb with a large LED dsplaying, "RUN. YOU ALL GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW."

Liv looked at the rest of them and said, "You guys go I'm staying right here."

Jack turned blazing eyes on his wife as he all but roared "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FUCKIN MIND? YOU WILL GO WITH THE OTHERS."

When he saw she was still worried and scared he cupped her cheek in his rough calloused hand said in a soft voice, "Don't worry baby I got this."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks as she planted a fiery kiss on his lips then said as she got ready to run, "Listen to me very carefully Mr. Badass Navy SEAL; if you get yourself blown up I'll kill you."

He chuckled as he said, "Aye aye ma'am."

Then as they took off running he sheathed his knife and pulled out his Microtech Halo 5 and went about trying to defuse the bomb. After getting to the guts of the bomb he saw much to his horror the explosive had collapsing circuits that were completely tamper proof. He put his knife away and sprinted up the stairs. Just as he reached the entrance the bomb detonated throwing him in the air and sent him flying. He came right beside where the SVU squad was taking cover. Fin quipped as he painfully climbed to his feet, "Did you have a nice flight?"

Jack gave him the finger as he checked himself and his equipment. Olivia quipped, "Guess super SEAL couldn't defuse the bomb huh."

He just rolled his eyes as he led them back over to where Amaya was. As soon as they arrived Dodds said, "I called a bus for Amaya and the woman you guys found down below. Jack nodded as the ambulance pulled up. Carisi gently laid the woman on the gurney and Jack picked Amaya up and carried her into the ambulance. Then he asked, "Hey Rollins would you and Sonny ride with Amaya so she won't be scared?"

Both detectives could clearly see how the little girl had affected the former DEVGRU Sniper and readily agreed. Rollins had known the battle hardened and often cold former DEVGRU Sniper for almost five years and this was one of the few times he was being so gentle. Oh sure he was always like that with Liv and Noah and he and Fin were as close as brothers like he was with Nick but he usually treated her and Carisi like they were his BUD/S candidates. As the ambulance departed Carisi said that very thing. Rollins replied, "I think he's finally warming up to us."

Carisi gave a snort of derision as he remarked, "Yea right."

Rollins just chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they all got back to the 16th precinct they saw that IAB CPT Ed Tucker was waiting for them along with Deputy Chief Dodds. Jack growled as he shoved past Tucker, "What do you want Tucker?"

Tucker replied, "My office received a complaint from John Buchanan. Apparently, you thought it would be appropriate to assault him not once but twice. And I have just one question what in the hell were you thinking? After all the IAB investigations you've been through and the numerous complaints about excessive force you had levied against you. But you know I really shouldn't be surprised I mean your older brother had numerous complaints against him as well. I hear your father was no peach-."

He was cut off as Jack flattened him with a right hook as he growled in a low and menacing voice, "That's the last time you ever talk about my family."

Tucker picked himself up off the floor and glared coldly at Jack as he snarled, "Congratulations you just ended your career. You struck a superior officer."

Deputy Chief Dodds spoke up, "Actually CPT Tucker you baited him and provoked him. So to sum it up for you he will face no repercussions for striking you. But you might if you do not leave."

Tucker glared at them as he left. Once he was gone Jack turned to Deputy Chief Dodds and said, "Thank you sir. I know I shouldn't have hit him but I don't really like him. He's been hounding me since I joined the department back in 07."

Deputy Chief Dodds nodded as he said, "I know I'll keep him out of you and Olivia's hair. Now I believe you have a prisoner to interrogate."

Olivia asked, "He was brought here?"

Deputy Chief Dodds said, "Yea after he was booked I personally had him brought here. Now I want to know what that dirt bag was doing in the basement with that little girl and the woman."

Jack spoke up, "Not to mention him and his little ISIS Cell have planned for this city."

Fin's eyes were huge as he asked, "What makes you think he's ISIS?"

Jack replied as the younger Dodds inserted a flash drive into the media center and pulled up all the Intel they had on Hassan's nephew Jibril bin Khalid and began to speak, "Jibril bin Khalid was born in Raqqa, Syria on October 23, 1987. His father Mustafa bin Khalid otherwise known as the butcher was a high-ranking leader of the Haqqani network until he was killed by DEVGRU back in 07. Since his father's death Jibril emigrated here in 04 and earned a Master's degree in Intelligence Studies from Northwestern University out of Chicago. After he graduated in 10 He joined the Navy's ONI. He only served in the Navy for three years before he deserted in 2013 and fled back to Raqqa and joined ISIS and then about 2 years ago he snuck back in country via the porous Mexican border and vanished. "

Deputy Chief Dodds said, "I want his home and any other lodgings he owns searched immediately I also want our forensic accountants to go through his finances with a fine toothed comb."

Jack said, "The FBI is doing that as we speak."

Deputy Chief Dodds said, "Good. Now I have a question for you Jack?"

Jack said, "I'll answer it if I can sir."

Dodds nodded as he asked, "Were you on the team that killed Jibrill's?"

Jack replied, "I'm sorry sir I can't answer that. It's classified."

Deputy Chief nodded as he said, "Fair enough

He then asked, "That guy that was bought in was not Jibril bin Khalid; he's to old who the hell is he"

Jack replied, "I think it's his faher's youngerbother Hassan

Deputy Chief Dodds nodded again as he asked, "What makes you think that?"

Jack replied, "Cause Hasan's a radical imam and Jibril's spiritual leader."

Deputy Cheif Dodds surmised, "And the one to radicalize Jibril."

Jack's lips twisted into a smirk as he said, "Got it in one chief"

Deputy Chief Dodds smirked as he asked, "Did anyone ever tell you you're an insubordinate little shit?"

Jack just chuckled. He was about to leave when Jack's cell began to buzz. He grabbed it from his belt and barked, "Go for Stabler."

FBI Agent Mark Chase said, "Uh Jack when we were searching Khalid's place we found something you need to see. I'm coming there personally to show you what we found."

Jack heard the unease in his former swim buddies voice as he asked, "What's up Raptor."

Mark replied, "You ain't gonna like it Mako but you need to see it."

He replied, "Okay. What else did you find?"

Mark replied, "I'll show you the rest when I get there."

Jack said before he hung up, "I'll see when it you get here Navy SEAL. Keep your powder dry."

After he put his phone back on his belt he relayed what Mark had told him. The younger Dodds asked, "What do you think he found?"

Jack replied, "How the hell am I suposed to know? Do I look psychic to you; we'll find out when he gets here."

He chuckled as he asked, "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Jack snarked, You're awful mouthy considerin you're only a green beanie.(SEAL speak for Green Beret)"

The younger Dodds grinned as did everyone else. Jack glanced to Olivia as he asked in a joking voice, "Well wife you wanna go question this dirt bag with me?"

She asked, "You don't think he'll be offended if he is questioned by a woman?"

Jack's face darkened as he replied in a brittle voice, "I don't give two fucks about his religion. The only thing I see is kiddie rapin woman abusuin no good sand poundin hadji that wants to wage war on my country and hurt my family."

And with that he strode into the interrogation room. Olivia rushed after him as Deputy Chief Dodds quipped, "This should be very interesting."

The others nodded in agreement as they all rushed into he observation room.

 **I changed his callsign cuz I thought Mako was a better one for a former SEAL. IF my political views bother anyone I'm sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **A/N: I made some changes to chapter 2. I highly recommend you go back and read it for this chapter to make sense.**

When they stepped into the room he removed his FAST helmet and set it on the corner of the table as he asked, "Where is your nephew Hassan?"

Hassan bin Khalid spat on the table as he stated disdainfully, "I will not tell you where Jibril is infidel."

Jack nodded as if he understood then he grabbed his FAST helmet and slammed it into Hassan's face, breaking his nose as he bellowed, "DO YOU THINK I'M PLAYIN WITH YOUR OLD SAND POUNDIN CAMEL SCREWIN ASS? I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT PIECE OF SHIT DESERTIN TRAITOR YOU CALL A NEPHEW IS RIGHT GODDAMN NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL LEAVE YOU DEAD ON THIS FLOOR."

Olivia could see even though Hassan was trying to pretend he wasn't scared he was terrified. And while she didn't condone her husband's interrogation style she knew he usually got results. Buchanan jumped to his feet and said, "I will not stand for my client to be treated this way. You are completely out of line LT Stabler."

Jack glared at the fat defense lawyer as he took a threatening step forward. Olivia glanced at Buchanan as she said, "If he leaves your client better start talking."

Hassan said, I will not tell you where Jibril is."

Olivia nodded and said as she motioned for Jack to leave the room, "Fine; maybe you can tell us the name of the half dead woman in the basement."

Hassan's dark eyes lit up as he said, "Ah you must be referring to our test subject. I do not know her name nor did I care to learn it. The woman is strictly a test subject that we conduct our experiments on."

Olivia was appalled as was the four men that were in the observation room. Deputy Chief Dodds wondered aloud, "Wonder what kind of experiments he's talking about?"

Jack said, "What I saw in that room would rival anything Josef Mangala, Sergei S. Bryukhonenko, Polpot or any other ruthless bastards did. It was horrific."

Deputy Chief Dodds nodded and said as he marched into the interrogation room, "I'm going to get some answers then we're going to charge this dirt bag with everything we can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he stepped into the room Olivia said, Deputy Chief William Dodds meet Hassan bin Khalid he was just telling me about doing illegal experiments on prostitutes and runaways."

Deputy Chief Dodds asked, "Who are you conducting the experiments for?"

Hassan glared hatefully at him as Buchanan spoke up, "My client is not answering anymore questions until that thug LT Stabler is charged with assault."

Deputy Chief Dodds smoothly lied, "Oh he's not police he's navy but don't expect them to confirm that fact if you know what I mean."

Buchanan blanched visibly for he guessed that Jack was a black ops soldier and thus didn't have to follow any rules. He looked over at Hassan and said, "My client will only talk to the ADA."

Both Olivia and Deputy Chief Dodds nodded as they left the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rollins and Carisi had been waiting in the hospital waiting room for news about Amaya and the Jane Doe for what felt like forever. Finally, Dr. Sarah Turner, née Stabler walked up and introduced herself and said, "Jane doe died on the operating table. Her injuries were just too severe. I have no idea what was done to the poor woman but her body and organs just shut down but on the bright side Amaya is doing fine. She asking for a Jack; do either of you know who she was talking about?"

Rollins said, "She was talking about LT Jack Stabler he rescued her and she bonded with him and his wife our CO."

Sarah's face lit up as she said, "So my little brother saved her huh; well I know one thing for sure."

Carisi asked, "What's that?"

Sarah replied as she led them to Amaya's room, "That whoever hurt that little girl is in for a world of pain...my little brother is…...very...ah...touchy about women or children being harmed."

They nodded as they entered Amaya's room. Sarah said, "I finally know who you were calling for. I'll call him for you. You wanna know a secret?"

Amaya nodded as said eagerly, "I love secrets."

Sarah grinned as she whispered, "He's my little brother."

Amaya grinned from ear-to-ear as she said, "He's really nice isn't he. He saved me."

Sarah chuckled as she walked out into the hall and called her little brother and told him that there was a little girl who wanted to see him. Jack chuckled and said he would be right there. As she pocketed her phone she eyed the two detectives and told them they could go talk to Amaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jack was preparing to leave his older brother; recently graduated FBI Agent Elliot Stabler walked in with Mark. Jack smirked as he said, "Well I'll be damned the jarhead made it through Quantico."

Elliot chuckled as Liv and Fin joined them. The two greeted their old friend as Jack asked, "Where'd your dad go Mike?"

Mike replied, He went to fill in the Commissioner and the mayor."

Jack nodded as he said, "I want you to take that piece of shit to our friends over on Lennox. See what you can get out of him on the ride over."

Dodds nodded as he asked what about the fatboy?"

Jack was about to answer when the new ADA assigned to the Counter terrorism bureau walked in. He glanced up and said, "Councilor you were almost too late. We were going to take Hassan on a little ride."

ADA Casey Novak smirked slightly as said, "I bet you were."

Again Jack chuckled as he said, "Belay that last order Mike. Take Miss Novak to see that piece of shit."

As they walked off he said, "Oh and Mike...stay in the room with em."

Dodds nodded as he they walked away. Jack turned to Mark as he said, "I got somewhere to be right now but when I get back show me what you found yea?"

Mark said, "Uh buddy you need to see this now"

Jack asked, "What is it?"

Mark opened a manila envelope and dumped hundreds of pictures of Olivia, Noah, Kathy, Kathleen, Maureen, Elizabeth and Eli on the table. Jack felt a whit hot rage overtake him as he growled in a low deadly voice, "Who took these

Mark replied as he looked between an incensed Elliot and Olivia and a murderous Jack as he replied, "Monarch Securities."

 **What will Jack do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Jack said as he reached into the right cargo pocket of his trousers and pulled out a pair of black Mechanix M-Pact Covert tactical gloves, "I know the CEO of Monarch he's a real dick by the name of Gareth Raines."

Elliot asked, "What do we know about Gareth Raines?"

Jack replied as he grabbed an NYPD raid hat off Olivia's desk and stuck it on his head backwards and slipped his badge over his head as he replied, "Raines was a CPT in the in the Rangers until he left the Army about the same time I left the Navy. He left under a dark cloud of suspicion for torturing and executing prisoners. After he was booted from the Army he started up Monarch. His 21C is a former Recon Marine named Nathan Dean; he was dishonorably discharged for abusing insurgents in the Stan. Then there's his chief of Intel and the one who most likely took the pics."

Olivia asked, "Who is it and what's his background?"

Jack hesitated and then said, "I need to make call."

Olivia screamed as she glared daggers at her husband, "WHAT THE HELL JACK; WE NEED TO KNOW WHO THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS."

Elliot grabbed Jack by his vest and yelled, "THESE ASSHOLES ARE TARGETING MY FAMILY AS WELL NOW I WANT YOU TO TELL US WHO THEIR INTEL CHIEF IS AND HIS BACKGROUND RIGHT GODDAMNED NOW."

Jack glared at his older brother as he snarled in a low menacing voice, "Let go of me Elliot."

When Elliot maintained his grip on Jack's vest the former DEVGRU Sniper locked eyes with his older brother and broke his grip and captured him in a Thumb Grab Goose Neck hold and growled as he hyperextended his arm, "I'm going to get the bottom of this but I need to do it alone capeesh."

Elliot said, "NO! I'm going with you."

Olivia piped up, "Me too."

Jack growled in frustration as he barked, "Get suited up we roll out in 10 mikes. You ain't ready you get left."

Fin said, "I'm going too."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he jerked his head in the direction of the locker room. Fin went to get suited up as Dodds and Casey walked back into the room. Dodds asked what was going on and after Jack showed him the photos he declared I'm going too. Mark said he was in too. As they joined the others Jack growled, "Let's all fuckin go. Fuckin wonderful."

He saw that Casey was staring at him with a Cheshire grin on her face and he snarked, "Can I help you with something councilor?"

Casey chuckled and said as he clamped an unlit Parodi in his teeth, "You crack me up. You say you want to protect your family at any cost and yet you won't give them a name or a background."

Jack replied, "I have to make a few calls and go see someone before I give them a name."

Olivia asked as they all came back out into the squad room, "Who do you have to meet?"

Jack replied, "His name's Charlie Weston."

Elliot asked, "Who is he?"

Mark replied, "CIA."

Olivia was very confused as she asked, "Why would the CIA know..."

She trailed off as it dawned on her and she said, "Because the Monarch Intel chief is or was CIA."

Then she directed her gaze at Jack as she asked, "Am I right?"

He replied as he put a COMM unit in his ear and handed them out to the others, "Yes you are. He's former CIA; Clandestine services to be more exact so everybody stay frosty."

They all nodded as they loaded up in a black 2003 Ford Excursion Limited. Jack fired up the 7.3-liter Power Stroke Diesel engine as he glanced at Olivia who had elected to ride shotgun, "When we make entry you stay behind me."

When she went to argue he silenced her with a look as he said, "Look Liv I'm well aware that you've been on raids in the past but these guys are real master blasters and they won't think twice about cappin a woman."

She still wanted to argue with him but Elliot chimed in from the back and said, "Just do as he says Liv. You know you can't change his mind when he's like this."

Olivia nodded knowingly as Fin asked, "In terms of a plan?"

Jack replied, "We go in and have a chat with the fuckers and if I don't like what I hear then we'll adjust the plan."

Olivia asked, "But I thought you always said there are only four rules you need to remember: make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan."

Jack chuckled as he reached over and wrapped an arm around his wife and said, "You do listen to me when I talk."

Olivia replied, "I always listen to you when you talk I just don't show it."

They all chuckled as they pulled up to Monarch Securities. Jack and the others jumped out and

And stacked up on the door. Jack gave a mental three count then pulled a Benelli M4 semiautomatic shotgun from the scabbard on his back and fired a series of M1030 breaching rounds at the hinges and the knob. Elliot snarked, "Real stealthy entrance Mr. Navy SEAL."

 **Next chapter is a lot more action packed**


End file.
